Shattered and Broken
by nomkatie
Summary: Bella Swan. Beaten, tormented..lifeless. When Renee marries Phil, he and Renee abuses her. Now, Bella wants a new life, new friends, new home. Thats where her father, Charlie comes in. What will happen when Bella meets Edward?
1. Moving

_Okay. This is my second __**Fanfiction**__ so please me nice. You don't have to, but i do like people reviewing my work, bad or goodly._

**Disclaimer - **_**I do NOT own any of the Twilight Saga :( ... I no, so sad. I don't own the normal character but i do own Olivia and Megan.**_

_Enjoy. _

_**A/N - It has some bad language so, cause i'm paranoid it's rated T :)**_

**Love Story.**

**Chapter One - Moving.**

"Mum, I want to do this. I am sick and tired of my life here, I am sick of Phil bossing me around when he isn't even my real dad. I mean c'mon!" I shouted angrily.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but i prefur to be called Bella. I find that my longer name sounds really posh.. i no its not but its my opinion. My mum and dad split when i was little but i occasionally visit him in the summer holidays, just to say 'Hi!' But i really do miss him, he is so much better than Phil, Phil the bossy, no-mannered, stuck up slag. I just cannott put up with him anymore, everywhere i go, he is waiting there with his cunning smile slapped on his face. My mum says 'Oh, Isabella. That is just in his nature.' Yeah right, anybody would notice that everytime i walk past his stupid grin that was smacked on his face, he was up to something. He bullies me around saying 'BELLA! Do the fucking dishes!" or 'BELLA! Do the flipping washing'

"Isabella Marie Swan! You are not leaving madam. You have jobs around here, chores. You can't expect Phil and I to do them all! You are so fucking selfish..You know that!" Renee screamed in my face, leaving spots of her foul, alcoholic infected spit planted on my face. Gross.

"Renee! I'm not your personal slave, and im especially not that bastard Phil's! You call me selfish? Look at yourself for once, i'm not you shitty slave anymore, I'm out of here.!"

"Renee?, How dare you call me that. To you my name will always be 'MUM'!"

I couldn't take anymore of their crap anymore, i had to get out of here. I don't want to grow up and become a housewife, stuck in the house..doing chores. Uh. I sprinted up the stairs, tripping heavily along the way but before i could straighten myself up, Phil grabbed hold of my ankle so tight that i thought the blood would get cut off.

"Get the hell off of me, pervert!" I shouted upset. I knew they would not let me go without a fight.

"Why should I? Princess?" He replied, his breath smothered with the remains of fags.

I didn't no what had come over me, probably just a streak of anger which was bubbling ferociously inside of me, wanting me to give in..and let it all burn out. That is what exactly happened. I turned steadily with the upper half of my body and hit him round the face with my fist.

He let go of my beetroot coloured foot and stuttered "Ow, you fucking whore. Your getting it now!"

I sprinted without giving second thoughts on my feet. If i fell, i fell. I stumbled into my room. The place where i felt safe. I quickly locked the door and dragged out my baby pink suitcase which held so many memories of travelling to Forks. I pulled open my draws and threw anything i could find into the suitcase. 5 pairs of skinnies, 20 mixed tops, 5 pairs of , pants, hair stuff, toilet essentials, anything i could lay my hands on really. I zipped up my suitcase and listened carefully to the noises coming from outside of my door.

"I'm going to knock the door down if she doesn't come out of there in 3 minutes." Phil whispered, thinking i couldn't hear to Renee.

"I'll help with torturing of Bella, baby." Renee tuned in.

Oh how much i hated them now. How much i wanted, needed to travel to Forks. Live my my loving and irrational father, Charlie. The one who doesn't talk much, but sticks up for me in sticky situations. A real parent.. I turned on my mobile and hesitantly dialed the airports number.

"Hello. This is American Airways, how may be be of assistance?" I kind women's voice answered.

"Um, yeah. Have you got any flights going to Seattle?" I asked nervously and quietly, hoping that Renee and Phil couldn't hear. I decided that once i landed in Seattle i would phone Charlie and tell him that i was now living with him until i was old enough to find my own place. I needed to get enrolled in the High School, make new friends, new clothes, shoes anything important that i was leaving behind.

"Yes. We're bording in approximately 6 hours. Would you like to buy a ticket?" 6 hours should be enough to get out of this hell-hole.

"I'll take it, please." I whispered.

"Okay, you'll pay when you reach the bookings desk." This lady sure did sound kind and friendly. I smiled.

"Thank-you very much"

"No Problem. Thank-you for choosing American Airways." The lady replied.

I pressed end call on my LG Viewty and opened my window. I stared down for a couple of seconds and gasped. I never knew the house was this tall.. it was either this or facing Renee and Phil. Decisions, decisions. I could either fall to my death, or get beaten to a pulp by the devils themselves.

"I'm kicking the door down, sweetie in 5 seconds!" Phil cooed. Uh.

Without thinking a pushed my phone into my pocket, picked up my suitcase and waited until he knocked down the door. He stood there red and flustered.

"You always choose the hardest way dontcha darlin'

"Because your so fucking messed up, my mum was never like this, but then you came along and messed everything up!" I screamed, not scared of his games anymore.

I sprinted towards the entrance where my door once was and whacked Renee with the suitcase. I felt guilty doing it, because it wasn't entirely her fault she had turned into a monster, Phil was the main part of it. Man i hated him. I looked back and Renee was on the floor clutching her chest, Phil was soothing her which made me feel sick.

"You cow! You flipping COW!" Renee shouted from her place on the floor. "Get her Phil!"

What! I could not believe my own mum set Phil on me, like a bloody dog!

"M-mum, I'm sorry." I whimpered and shooted down the stairs. I looked on the side and saw my mums and Phil's credit cards, also my mums car keys were left there. "Perfect." I muttered. It felt wrong taking them, but i needed money for the plane, food, clothes, a car to actually get to the airport. Uh.

I heard Phil running panting heavily. Good. He deserved to go through the pain he had put me through over the years. The bruises he has left on my sensitive skin, the scars where he would cut me when he was stressed. The circular marks where he made Renee put her fag out on me. I hated them both!

"Fuck you Phil!" I whispered to myself and opened the front door and ran out to my mums Ford Mondeo. I didn't take a second look back i just hopped into the car and drove ast speed onto the highway. I was finally free. Or so i hoped. It took about half an hour to get to Phoenix airport, and i felt happy. Happy that i had left the hell-hole behind. The beatings. The horror. I shook my head at the thought. I still couldn't believe my mum and married someone so foul, immature and abusive.

"Airport, 1 mile." I sighed. The plane would be taking off in about 4 hours, so i had time to get essentials which i needed. A car horn honked loudily behind which made me jump, i looked in my rear mirror and was horrified at the sight..My own mother pointing a gun out of the wind shield. How could she? My own fucking mother!

I put My foot down and sped off out of sight. My heart was racing when i reached the gates of the airport. It made me feel safe, but nervous. My mother wouldn't make a scene in an overly crowded place. I managed to find an open space in which i parked, took out my suitcase and legged it into the automatic doors where i reached bookings desk. Finally.

"Hello, how may i help you?" A young man asked.

"I've booked a ticket to go directly to Seattle." i replied.

"Ah, name please?"

"Isabella Swan"

"Okay, that will be 100$ ma'am."

I handed over Phils card and typed in the pin number, hoping it would work.

"Thankyou for choosing American Airways, if you would like to go over and check in" He smiled at me and fled off. Over to the check in. So many things to do in an airport.

"Ticket?" A moody lady asked.

"Yeah, here." I shoved the ticket in front of her, wanting to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Okay, put your suitcase on there and we'll be boarding in 3 hours." She attempted a smile, but it didn't reach he eyes. What a boring job.

I did as she told me and placed my suitcase on the conveyor belt while she put a label around the handle which read. 'Isabella Swan. Phoenix to Forks.' I was relieved that she put the right information on. I walked nervously over to the shops and seating areas, looking round cautiously hoping that my mother wouldn't be standing there, waiting for me. My thinking brought my imagination alive, she was there looking with eager eyes in the other direction to where i stood. I gasped loudly and ducked for cover in the nearest shop, which happened to be a book shop. WHSmith.

I looked around for my mother and she travelled in the other direction, a drop of sweat rolled down my forehead but i quickly wiped it away with my blue sweater sleeve. I bought about 6 books from WHSmith and a couple of bags of clothing. I continued a routine, everytime i left a shop i would look in every direction trying to spot my mother, but luckily i didn't otherwise i would be shaking and crying tears of fear.

"Flight 266 boarding for Seattle." A voice came out of the speakers.

I hurried over to the departure area and waited until we could board. I would be sat next to two complete strangers, and it doesn't help that i am incredibly shy when i meet new people. I walked, terrified onto the plane and found my seat number and sat down impatiently. Playing with my fingers. I hated planes, especially when they take off and land. Gross.

"Hey!" Came two unknown voices.

"Hi." I replied back happily.

"We'll be sitting next to you today." The blonde haired girl smiled.

**R-E-V-E-I-W-S Would be superb :) Who are the two people? Dun Dunn Duurrrn :P**


	2. Why, Hello

_Hope you liked the first chapter - Moving, and hopefully you will all love this one. :)_

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the character or the Twilight Saga, apart from Olivia and Megan. :0)**

_Enjoy._

**Chapter Two - Why, Hello.**

The two girls plonked into their seats next to me, i was in the middle. Perfect.

"So, what is your name, Hun?" The blonde asked me, she seemed the most charismatic. Her sparkling blue eyes which gleamed brightly, her pink lip gloss covered lips made the outline of them stand out perfectly with the light reflecting my reflection. Her honey blonde hair was quite long, past her shoulder. But overall she was practically stunning.

"Isabella, but please call me Bella" I replied sheepishly. Trying to hide my face with a curtain of thick, ruffled brown hair.

"That's a really cute name, Bella." She grinned widely. "I'm Olivia, Olivia Rose Deckers."

The black haired girl spoke up then, for the first time. She had really dark hair, hazel eyes which glittered like Olivia's. She was wearing tons of foundation and power, one thing came to mind..a fake beauty.

"Names Megan, Meg Lavender Graham." She attempted a smile but didn't succeed.

"Pleasure to meet you both." I grinned, still shy but not as much as i was. I was coming out of my shell.

"Ladies and Gentlemen would you please like to fasten your seat belts we will be on the move shortly." The speakers boomed loudly.

"Eeeeccckkkk." Olivia squeled, Megan just looked at her with an expression which read 'What the hell?" I couldn't help myself let out a little giggle. They both looked at me but i shook my head, i knew i would be as red as a beetroot now.

"Where ya heading?" Megan asked, trying to act friendly, but the look in her eye was viciousness, like an angry cat. Uh, great.

"Seattle, but i'm going to stay with my dad in Forks for a while." I smiled and added "You?" so i didn't seem rude.

"Oh Em Gee! Same! We're just travelling back. Edwards family paid for us to go on a holiday, cause like.. Megan is like.. Edwards like.. girlfriend like.." Olivia giggled.

How many times could she fit 'like' into a sentence. Jeez. Talk about the loss of English grammar. "Oh Awesome."

"I no, they are like well rich, and the whole family is just like so good looking!"

Megan stared at me, giving me the evils. What the hell? After about an hour of Megans death glare decided to stick up for myself.

"Hey, what is your problem?" I asked her trying not to show the nervousness in my voice. Olivia had fallen asleep so she wouldn't be able to butt her nose in.

"Huh.?" She asked, trying to sound innocent. I hated stuck up people. Wonder if this Edward is bloody stuck up?

"You know what! You keep giving me the fucking death glare, Meg!" I shouted quietly. I could feel my cheeks going red.

"Ooo. I'm sorry, i don't really like people when i first meet them. I get protective of my friends..ya nurr."

I didn't believe her. Of course i didn't. Why would anyone believe in this stuck up cow. I looked away and stared forward, looking at ll of the patterns in the seat in front of me.

'Ding dong dang' The over head speaker sounded. "This is an announcement, the plane will be landing in Seattle in approximately two minutes. Please fasten your seat belts while we proceed with the landing."

Finally, i thought to myself. I could get away from Megans death glare and Olivias annoyingness. Thank the Lord. Even though i liked Olivia, after two hours.. she got sort of annoying, no offense to her obviously, she's a really friendly and bubbly girl.

I didn't even feel the landing i just heard the doors opening and the hostesses walking up and telling them 'Thank you for choosing American Airways.' I wonder how much they get paid? I sat up and reached to the overheads where my hand luggage was kept. I gave the bags a tug and they fell down into my hands, now i was ready to go, to go to Forks. But first i needed to phone Charlie and tell him i was living with him now. Ha. Surprises for him.

I walked, trying not to trip off of the plane and into the area where everyone collected their luggage.

"Oh hey, again ahahahahahahahaahahahaaha." Olivia laughed.

"Hey, you found your case yet?" I asked nicely.

"Noorr, but do you like want a ride with us like back? Seem so you don't have a car.."

"Shit." I replied, i didn't have a car, i forgot completely about that. "Umm, yeah sure.. if you don't mind." I answered her question.

"Oh goody. I think one of the Cullens are coming to pick us up." She smiled. She was so friendly. Also, Megan was actually smiling gently at me.

"Sorry i was rude earlier, Bella. I just needed to figure you out." She grinned, showing her yellowish white teeth.

"It's fine, i under--" I got cut off with Megans screams of joy.

"Oooohh Eddie, Eddie bear! I missed you so much."

I looked over and saw him. Wow. He was absolutely stunning. His brown, red hair glistened and was gelled up. His eyes were a piercing green, oh he was beautiful.

"Whos that?" I heard him ask, looking in my direction. I could feel my cheeks warming up. Shit.

"Oh, that is Isabella Swan" Olivia pointed at me.

"Bella" I pointed out to her.

"Hhahahahahahahahahahaha. Oh yeah, i totally forgot. This is Bella!" She chuckled

Megans and Edwards hands were intertwined. How on earth could Megan pull someone so.. perfect. Flawless. I take back the stuck-up comment. He was gorgy.

"Hello there, Bells." Edward said in a velvety tone that made me want to faint. I could feel my heart accelerating in my chest, pounding and wanting to escape. He let go of Megan and walked casually over to me, Oh my god! Perfection, an angel was standing infront of me.

"Hello..Edward" I smiled sheepisly, trying not to sound nervous.

"Lovely to meet you, will you be going to Forks High School?" He asked, putting his arm around me and walking me over to where Olivia and Megan stood. Megan with a pout on her fake face, oh great here goes the evils again. When we reached them he took one look at me and he blushed. HE BLUSHED. Oh My .. Edward! What? Uh.. my mind is confusing.

He let go of my shoulder and took a sideways step to where Megan stood, hands on hips. Haha.

"Edward, how fucking dare you, you talked her more than me, your flipping girlfriend." Megan thrashed out.

"I was just saying hello, because she is fucking new around here. How would you like it if you didn't no anyone and was in a bastarding airport in the middle of Seattle without a ride, just a suitcase."

Wow, Edward was sticking up for me.

"I'm sorry baby." Megan cooed and she reached up to his neck, and kissed him upwards until she reached his perfect lips. I felt a pang of jealousy. Why? I've only just met him.

"Come on, bitches.. we've gotta get back to Forks, and drop Bella of. School tomorrow." Olivia sighed at the last part.

"Kay." I agreed and walked over to where they stood and started walking out to the car lot.

"W-wow" I stuttered.

**R-E-V-I-E-W I hope you liked it. I no it might of been a boring chapter, but its just getting into it. :)**

Katie. OhYes.


End file.
